1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit board mounting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices, circuit boards may be mounted inside the devices with a number of screws extended through the circuit board and engaged in a number of posts on a bottom plate of the chassis of the devices. However, fastening screws manually in the chassis can be difficult and inconvenient because of limited space for maneuvering.